


“YES! YES! But what if it had gotten lost in the mail, stupid?”

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kagehina exchange gift for fruehlingsfuchs!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53
Collections: Kagehina Exchange





	“YES! YES! But what if it had gotten lost in the mail, stupid?”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fruehlingsfuchs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruehlingsfuchs/gifts).



[ ](https://ibb.co/bmMF2vq)


End file.
